Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to perform various tasks. These tasks can be performed in various ways, such as by using Web content displayed through a Web browser or content accessed using an application (or “app”) executing on a client device. Users using a variety of different applications accessing a variety of different content will occasionally experience issues with the intended functionality. A user can report these issues, but a developer will want to determine contextual information in an attempt to determine a potential cause of the reported issue. In some instances, this also involves attempting to recreate the issue. In order to perform these tasks, a developer needs to obtain the contextual information from the user or another source. Users may be unwilling to provide contextual information, or may not know how to provide the appropriate information. Further, various engines and protocols do not provide for the capturing of robust debugging information, particularly from client or third party devices.